


midnight in a parking lot

by dear_dunyazade



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: 🍒🚬





	midnight in a parking lot

I want to bring myself to say, “Life is funny that way.” The way Danny is looking at me almost makes me think he wants to hear that.

But I don’t. Instead, I say, “It’s always hard to lose people.” And I take another hit, feeling the smoke unsettle my belly.

Danny nods, and his eyes are glassy. “Yeah. It hurts worse knowing what we know now.”

Danny isn’t a stupid boy, not by any means. He’s very nice, a little clumsy, and always smiles at me when he rides his bike by my house.

In any other situation, I would love to fall in love with him. He looks charming, standing in front of me, the Speedway lights illuminating his tan cheeks, and dark curls. I know he tastes like cherry icee, because he kissed me before handing me his cigarette.

Danny is a thousand years away from me. Danny is right in front of me. Danny is holding my hand. Danny is running away.

Danny’s words are nice, but depthless. He’s just speaking because he’s freezing; I’m just smoking because I’m freezing.

Danny’s father’s pickup truck is covered in ice; it’s seeping into my thighs. Danny looks at me, as if questioning if I was really there. I am, Danny. I am.

“Do you want a ride home?” he asks me. I want him to take my hand. I want him to kiss me again. 

“Yes. Please.” I tell him; he’s perfectly respectful. He doesn’t take my hand, and he doesn’t kiss me.

He drives me home, and kisses my cheek before I leave him.


End file.
